Authenticating devices can be difficult for many users owing to the steps that are to be taken. Indeed, these steps can be laborious and confusing. Notwithstanding, secure computing environments often require authentication of a device for the device to access the environment, relegating users to such laborious and confusing authentication of their devices.
Furthermore, there are instances where access to data on a device is be limited, as are other functions of the device, so as to e.g. not compromise the data and/or provide unapproved access.